Chaos Sorcery
The term Chaos Sorcery is false. It deceives, creating a false distinction between that which the Sorcerers of the north use and that which is used by the Magisters of the Empire. Chaos Sorcery is magic. Like Colour Magic used by the Magisters, it is drawn from the Winds of Magic that blow from the Realm of Chaos. Instead of being constrained to a single Wind, those who wield Chaos Sorcery tap multiple Winds, bending and twisting them to suit their purposes, or they call upon the festering pools of Dhar that stain the land, that corrupt and mutate everything around them. Without Chaos, there would be no magic. All magical energy, called the Winds of Magic, emanates from the northern pole, where it’s said the Gate to Heaven fell and tore a hole in the fabric of reality. From this damaged region, raw Chaos spills into the world, changing and tainting all that it touches. The energy itself can be harnessed, controlled. A spellcaster can use his will to refract the energy into its component parts, separating it like strands of multicoloured yarn. In an effort to reduce the risks of working with magic, Imperial Magisters (Wizards) devote themselves to the study of a single Wind, learning from long practice how to impose structure on this energy and produce miraculous effects known as spells. But the processes of the Magisters are intentionally limited. Working with the Winds of Magic in the raw has terrible consequences, with often unpredictable results. Most Magisters know something of Elven magic, whisper of the power to be had in the Tower of Hoeth where Elven Wizards practice High Magic, the safe blending of some or all the Winds, but such power is beyond the skills of nearly any Human to master. The restrictions imposed by the Elven High Mage, Teclis, chafes many talented Magisters, driving them to study the forbidden arts to reach beyond the safe limits of Human magic. The techniques they use are reckless and carry grave consequences, corrupting the mind and flesh with each spell they cast. This forbidden form of sorcery is called Dark Magic. Side-Effects of Chaos Magic Chaos Sorcerers, Black Magisters, and other users of Dark Magic believe theirs is the path of true magic, unbound by the strictures imposed by Colour Magic or the heady concepts of High Magic. They may be right; their spells are often more destructive and powerful than other spells, but such power comes at a great price. Chaos Sorcerers risk not only Tzeentch's Curse, but Dhar ravages the body when recklessly used, resulting in unpredictable side-effects that leave a lasting scar on the caster. A *'Allergy': You have an extreme allergy to a common material, like leather or fur. *'Aversion': You develop an aversion to a common element of daily life such as light, water, or the crying of infants. C *'Character Flaw': You develop an irritating character flaw, like excessive arrogance, selfishness, or boorishness. *'Corpulence': You experience a sudden increase in body weight. No matter what you do, you just can’t seem to lose it. D *'Debilitation': You suffer a mild sickness, such as a wracking cough or a weakened constitution. *'Disfigurement': You gain a repulsive disfigurement of a random part of your body. This can be anything from unsightly sores to scaly skin to the growth of fur. *'Disgusting Habit': You develop a disgusting habit. It can be anything from only being able to defecate in public to eating only raw flesh to vomiting after every meal. *'Disturbing Presence': Your aura becomes so malignant that children and animals refuse to go near you. E *'Emaciation': You can no longer keep weight on your body, giving you a gaunt, sickly appearance. H *'Hobbled': One of your feet twists painfully. I *'Infested': Your body is infested with hundreds of small vermin, perhaps lice, perhaps scabies. Nothing you do gets rid of them. M *'Madness': The power of Chaos drives you further insane. *'Mutation': Chaos energy wracks your body, giving you a mutation. O *'Odd Visions': You are afflicted with terrifying visions that might involve flesh sloughing from the bones of the living, or pale white worms swimming through the flesh. Though you know they aren’t real, it’s sometimes hard to distinguish between reality and hallucination. P *'Palsy': You become prone to periodic fits of shaking. R *'Rotting': You leave bits of yourself behind wherever you go. Your skin is corrupted, split, and weeping, though somehow the condition does not seem to get any worse (nor does it seem to improve). S *'Stench': You develop a most unpleasant odour. For each instance of this side-effect, it takes one application of perfume to mask the stench for a day. If you had gotten stench three times, for example, it would take three applications of perfume a day to hide your smell. U *'Unnatural Appetite': You develop an obscene hunger for the unspeakable. This could include Human (Elf, Halfling, etc.) flesh, dung, blood, rotting food, and just about anything else. V *'Vulnerability': You are susceptible to a particular common substance, such as flour, wine, ale, or vomit. If this substance comes into contact with your skin, you immediately catch fire. W *'Weakness': You become physically weaker. List of Known Spells Note: the following spells have been limited to fluff material only, and the translation thereof. Universal The Lore of Chaos, also known as the Lore of the Great Beast, is the magic of change, destruction, temptation, and decay. It is based on manipulation of Dhar, also known as dark magic. The practitioners of Chaos magic are known by many names—sorcerer, witch, and cultist to name but a few. As with all followers of Chaos, these mages are the enemy of civilisation and all that it stands for. They seek the overthrow of the Empire and all nations of the Old World and their vision of the future is one of darkness, blood, and endless change. B * Boon of Chaos - Calls upon the favour of the Dark Gods of Chaos, granting the caster heightened skill with weaponry, strength of will, constitution, and even charisma. * Burning Blood - The sorcerer spits blood that burns like acid at any one target nearby, horrifically potent even when cast by the weakest of practitioners. D * Dark Blood - The Chaos Mage cuts his palm and his blood spurts out, burning flesh and armour. * Dark Hand of Destruction - Wreaths the caster's hand in a nimbus of Dark Magic, becoming a magical weapon that pierces armor and mutilates on contact. The spell remains in effect for a number of rounds, but can be retain with concentration. L * Lure of Chaos - Bewitches one character nearby and bends them to the caster's will. Unless the target is strong of will, the sorcerer decides what they do next. Any commands that would be deemed suicidal grant the character greater chances of breaking free of this spell. Undead are immune to the Lure of Chaos. S * Summon Daemon Pack - Summons a number of Lesser Daemons. They appear in any unoccupied spots within the immediate area of the sorcerer and remain for one to ten minutes. If gained from the Lore of a particular Ruinous Power, the conjurer summons Lesser Daemons appropriate to the Chaos God. * Summon Lesser Daemon - Summons one Lesser Daemon, which appears in any unoccupied spot nearby. The Daemon remains for one to ten minutes. If gained from the Lore of a particular Ruinous Power, the caster summons a Lesser Daemon appropriate to the Chaos God. T * Touch of Chaos - The caster's touch channels pure Chaos energy into one target, causing them to mutate and change unless they can resist. If they fail, the mutation manifests in a matter of seconds and is permanent. If affected, the target may also become stunned by the suddenness and vileness of the change. This is a touch spell. Undead are immune to the touch of Chaos. V * Veil of Corruption - Creates a foul cloud of corruption anywhere within a large area nearby. Those affected must risk becoming crippled regardless of armor or natural stamina. Wounded characters continue to worse until they can successfully resist the spell. Those who suffer long risk mutation. Undead do not gain mutations, but are otherwise affected by this spell. * Vision of Torment - Causes any one character within the area to have a hellish vision. The target are temporarily stunned unless they can resist. They also risk insanity if weak of will. W * Winds of Darkness - The Chaos Mage is lifted from the ground by two shadowy Daemons and carried wherever he wants to go. * Word of Pain - The sorcerer speaks one of the secret names of the Chaos Gods. Simply enunciating this word causes those around them incredible pain. Those affected suffer severe injuries, and risk becoming helpless. The caster, meanwhile, is not affected by their own Word of Pain. Lore of Malal C * Cleansing Fire of Malal: This spell is only used by sorcerers of Malal, and is a gift from the god himself. A bolt of blue energy flies from the caster's hands and hits one target automatically. Against creatures of Chaos (Daemons, Beastmen, Chaos Warriors, etc.), the Cleansing Fire has extra strength. This attack is a magic missile. Lore of Nurgle As the father of plagues, Nurgle grants his servants a selection of foul spells that spread illness and despair. These spells are characterised by their profound vileness, involving disturbing odours, rotting flesh, and the corruption of the body. His lore is also known as the Gifts of the Plagued One. A * Afflictions - The enemy is infected with an atrophying canker that twists their limbs and withers their muscles. B * Boils - The foes of Nurgle erupt with glistening boils, which split the skin and cause intense discomfort. * Buboes - The Sorcerer bestows the gift of pus-filled buboes upon one of his enemies. F * Foul Messenger - Caster vomits a stream of blue and green flies that fly about them and form into a swarm that vaguely resembles a toad-like head. The caster may pass a message to the swarm, up to twentyfive words. The swarm then flies off to deliver the message to the intended recipient at about one mile per hour, whispering in his ear in a hoarse voice that sounds of retching. When they’ve completed their task, they burrow into every one of the recipient’s orifices and vanish once inside. The first time someone receives a message by means of this spell, they potentially go insane. * From One to Many - The sorcerer's body collapses into a man-shaped cloud of buzzing flies. Anything they wear or carry falls to the ground, as does any equipment they were carrying. This allows the caster to fly. While in this form, they are immune to all damage from non-magical weapons. They cannot be the target of spells (except dispel), unless they are damaging area spells. The caster can change their shape so long as they remain in one continuous form, meaning the caster cannot separate themselves (and therefore cannot be separated) into two or more different clouds. The caster can squeeze through tight spaces, as small as those a single fly can fit through. The spell lasts for a number of hours, though the caster may end it any time. If the spell ends prematurely and they are contained in a space too small for their body to fit their body, they are instantly slain. G * Grandfather Nurgle's Circle of Life - Devotees of Nurgle insist that there is a fragment of the Plaguefather in every living thing. A wizard who casts this spell will learn the truth of the matter. J * Joyous Aspect - The caster places their hands on the face of the target creature, and when the incantation is complete, small green tendrils spread like hairs from said-caster's palms. After seven seconds of agony, the target’s features are rearranged so any blemish, any affliction, no matter how severe is concealed behind a mask of health. As perfectly formed as it is, it seems false and disturbing. The cheeks are too rosy, the cut of the jaw too perfect, the teeth are a little too white, and the eyes sparkle with lascivious promise. Joyous Aspect remains in place for a number of hours or until the target suffers injury. M * Miasma of Pestilence - A foul green mist rises from the ground around the sorcerer. All creatures that remain under the affected area and for a number of minutes thereafter take great penalty to every one of their actions. The spell lasts for a number of minutes, though the caster is not affected by it. N * Nurgle's Boon - The sorcerer absorbs a disease from an afflicted creature they touch and contains it without suffering the effects for a number of hours. They may transfer the disease to another target they touch, though a staunch enough target may resist the effect. If it succeeds, the disease is not lost and the caster may try to touch the target again. If the spell expires before they transfer the disease, they become infected instead. P * Pestilence - The enemy are gripped by a horrific disease that causes their eyes to bleed, their tongues to swell and their internal organs to bloat. * Plague Wind - Calls forth the foul winds of Nurgle to sweep across the land, spreading death and disease. All living creatures within a large area risk contracting Neiglish Rot. In addition, the cloud causes supernatural terror. It disperses after a number of minutes. * Poxes - Calling upon Nurgle to bless his enemies, the Sorcerer inflicts wave after wave of debilitating illnesses. R * Reveal the Inner Beauty - Causes an object or individual to age rapidly. This is a touch spell. If inorganic, this spell causes the object to become brittle, worsening the overall quality. If organic, the subject ripens rapidly until it begins to spoil, splitting open and spilling its stinking contents everywhere. A living creature ages between two and twenty years, growing sickly and enervated. * Rotbomb - A host of tiny Daemon-mites burst from the wizard's gaping mouth. Giggling with glee, they swarm over the foe's armour, devouring it hungrily. S * Scabs - The target's skin erupts with painful lesions and weeping sores. * Stench of Nurgle - Streams of foul smelling mist rise from the caster's body and pollute the air around them. The stench is so noxious, those who breathe in the fumes are sickened, spraying vomit and becoming nearly incapacitated by the odour. All living creatures adjacent to the sorcerer become helpless for a number of moments. Even those who succeed in resisting become distracted by it. The fumes remain around the caster for a number of minutes, but the caster is not otherwise affected. * Stream of Corruption - The caster spews a stinking jet of putrid blood, pus, maggots, and slime. Any target touched by the stream suffers caustic burns. In addition, those who are affected by the stream are nauseated for a number of minutes thereafter. * Sumptuous Pestilence - Infects all living creatures within the immediate area with a terrible disease. Affected targets may recover (or not recover) from the diseases as normal, but the ailment in question is always random. Lore of Slaanesh Slaanesh is the God of Pain and Pleasure, and the spells associated with his perverse delights reflect his sick passions. These spells prey upon the mind, creating false sensations and driving victims to commit unspeakable deeds. His lore is also known as the Lore of Pain and Pleasure. A * Acquiescence - The caster's corrupting touch places a living creature into a blissful, euphoric state for a number of moments. Each of which the victim stands and smiles mindlessly, giving up all action unless able to resist the spell. This is a touch spell. B * Beam of Slaanesh - This is version of the Slaaneshi spell Acquiescence that allows sorcerers to strike down targets some distance away. A dazzling rainbow of light shoots from the caster's fingertips, striking one creature in range of the caster's line of sight, and sending them into the same state of euphoria as Acquiescence does. * Blissful Throes - A long whip of pure Chaos energy lashes out at the enemy with a delightful crack, leaving its victims wracked with pain, to the envy of the caster. * Breath of Inspiration - Blows a stream of scented air into the face or ear of an adjacent living creature, filling its head with glorious visions of his capabilities and skill, yet simultaneously sullying his soul and filling him with shame. Any benefit the spell grants must be utilized within a number of days after casting, or else be for naught. C * Cutting Wit - Creates a long writhing tongue that probes the crevices of those struck by its lascivious form. The sorcerer can strike targets as far as twelve yards away. Those struck by the tongue suffer injury, the tongue ignoring armour as it delivers a pulse of pure agony. The tongue remains for a number of rounds, and is treated as a magic missile. D * Delectable Torture - Forces an enemy outside of combat to immediately attack the unit he is with. If the enemy is not inside a unit, he will immediately use any ranged weapon he has available against a single visible friendly unit chosen by the caster. Mounts are not affected by this spell. * Delicious Excruciation - The unit upon which the spell is cast, whether allied or enemy, becomes unable to be broken, rallying even if they are fleeing from combat. E * Enrapturing Spasms - The enemy unit upon which the spell is cast cannot move voluntarily except to flee, shoot, attack in close combat or cast spells. They are hit automatically in close combat and are rendered immune to psychology. F * Flesh Puppet - Seizes control of another creature, making it the caster's puppet. If the target fails to resist, the colour of their eyes change to match the caster's. In addition, he becomes flushed and sweaty, as if excited and eager. While under the sorcerer's control, the target must obey their psychic commands. If they order the target to attack his comrades, he must do so. So complete is their control over the flesh puppet, the caster may even speak from his mouth. They retain control over the victim for a number of hours, but must keep him in sight at all times. Also, they must concentrate to maintain control, or the spell immediately ends. Those subjected to this spell feel violated and may potentially go mad. If the caster orders the target to act in a way that would be construed as suicidal, the target finds it easier to break free of the spell. * Fleshy Curse - Causes a single creature nearby to sprout horrible, uncontrollable growths of fat, sinew, and muscle, slowly becoming buried beneath the mess. If not resisted, the victim risks suffocation or worse. * From Pain, Pleasure - Cause the senses of a nearby creature to warp and twist. The subject perceives pain as pleasure and pleasure as pain for a number of minutes. In addition, if the target assaults or is assaulted by something, they become more proficient in martial combat, as well as enduring physical recompense. G * Glean Magic - The sorcerer steals sorceries from his adversary's mind. * Golden Torrent - Boiling out from the palm of the sorcerer's hand is a pulse of yellow light. The beam can affect any single nearby target in the caster's line of sight. The target is filled with pleasant, mind-numbing emotions. For moments at a time, they stand and smile mindlessly, giving up all actions they would normally take. M * Mask of Desire - A creature the sorcerer touches undergoes a profound change as swirling pink motes descend on his flesh, eliciting excitement and intense pleasure. Mask of Desire has several different effects. First, it immediately counters the effects of over eating, drunkenness, and lack of sleep. Second, it removes any outward signs of injury or abuse, though it does nothing to repair any injuries. Last, it grants the subject greater social acumen for a number of hours thereafter. L * Luxurious Torment - The targets are engulfed by a wave of hysteria and begins crying out and weeping, clawing at themselves and turning on their friends with their weapons. P * Pavane of Slaanesh - All living creatures nearby are forced to do nothing but stand and dance lewdly to the Aethyreal sounds of Slaanesh’s music for a number of minutes. During this time, they can do nothing else, rendered helpless by the spell. If attacked, they are immediately freed from the spell's effects. As a side-effect, each minute a victim dances, they grow more and more insane as a result of listening to that unearthly tune. S * Slothful Stupor - Though perhaps not the vice with which Slaanesh is most closely associated, sloth is just one more form of excess for the Prince of Chaos and his chosen wizards to feed upon. No natural malaise is this, but a deep and abiding spiritual ennui that saps all sense of purpose and enthusiasm from the victim. * Song of Seduction - Every man has his price, even if he knows it or not, and Slaanesh's capering wizards can divine and manipulate such things whilst magic flows strong. * Succubus - At the end of this spell, the caster's spirit pulls itself free from their now comatose body and drifts to the Aethyr. Though they cannot physically interact with the physical world, the sorcerer can still smell, taste, feel, hear, and see as normal. While in ghostly form, they are completely invisible and cannot be harmed by any non-magical weapons. They are still bound by the laws of nature—the caster cannot fly, walk through walls, or any other act that they ordinarily could not perform. They cannot cast spells, and remain in this state for a number of hours. Before the spell ends, the caster must re-enter their body. If they are somehow prevented from doing so, their consciousness snaps back to their body, but grows mentally unhinged. The sorcerer may not cast this spell on others. Though similar to Project Spirit (see Realms of Sorcery page 151), Succubus has an unusual affect that manifests itself when the caster's ghostly form comes into contact with mortal flesh. Through the power of Slaanesh, the subject of their touch feels it, even though they cannot see, smell, or hear the caster. They cannot harm the subject, only excite his senses. For each hour they spend caressing their victim, the subject of attentions going mad from the intense pleasure. Whilst being titillated, the target may act normally, despite feeling a bit odd. T * Titillating Delusions - Slaanesh creates an illusion of the enemy's deepest desire, and they find it impossible to resist the urge to capture it. Lore of Tzeentch As the Lord of Change and Magic, Tzeentch’s spells offer Sorcerers incredible power and capacity for destruction. His spells are violent, for they bring about the ultimate change, the change of life to death. His lore is also known as the Lore of Change. B * Blue Fire - As the caster twists his hands in the air, the bodies of his enemies are consumed with coruscating blue flames. * Bolt of Change - The Sorcerer hurls a single devastating bolt of energy that blasts through the ranks of the enemy, wracking their bodies with sickening and uncontrollable mutations. D * Daemonfire Vortex - A prismatic haze erupts from the wizard's hand and rages across the battlefield, consuming everything in its path. * Destroy Magic - Intones the profane words of Daemons, drawing the energy found within a targeted magic item into the caster. A magic item of their choice within six yards immediately loses all magical properties for up to ten minutes. If resisted, the caster suffers permanent mutation. * Dispel Mortal - The target is sucked into the Realm of Chaos to become the plaything of Daemons. E * Enrage Beast - The caster's eyes flash with unwholesome light as they inspire fear in a single ordinary animal nearby. The target animal's reaction ranges between panic, murderous rage, flatulence, or death by heart attack. Except in the latter case, the animal returns to normal after a number of minutes. F * Flames of Fate - Pale orange flames spring up from the ground all around the sorcerer. Contained within the flickering tongues of fire are images of the future, improving the results of their labor for a number of minutes thereafter. G * Gift of Tzeentch - This spell enables the caster to make an appeal to Tzeentch for more power, gaining the ability to use a spell they otherwise would not for one to three days. * Green Fire - A subtle whisper in the enemy unit's minds suddenly persuades many warriors to change their allegiance and attack their comrades once. People who have joined the unit are not affected or attacked because of their strong will. I * Indigo Fire - The foe is enveloped in mutating flames. * Infernal Gateway - The sorcerer opens a portal to the dread Realm of Chaos, a magical tear in the mortal plane that sucks those nearby to certain oblivion. * Invisible Fire of Tzeentch - There are some colours so vile only madmen can see them. Tzeentch's whispered teachings can allow a Wizard to harness these invisible fires, and they burn like no mortal blaze can. M * Mindfire - Causes a lance of magenta flame to leap forth from the sorcerer's hand and strike a single target within a wide area. If hit, the target potentially goes cripplingly mad. If already insane, the spell does the opposite, the target becoming more lucid even as the spell injures their person, regardless of armour or natural constitution. In this case, the spell can potentially render a madman free of derangement entirely. O * Orange Fire - The flames that spring up around the Sorcerer contain scenes of the future, warning him of what is to come. P * Pink Fire of Tzeentch - Guttering flames of pink energy spew forth from the caster's fingertips and strike a single creature. This potent weapon ignores any armour that would obstruct it. R * Red Fire - Red flames sprout from the Sorcerer's hands to scorch the flesh of his enemies. S * Slave to Chaos - Send the caster's consciousness into another living creature within the nearby area. The subject of this psychic attack may attempt to resist the intrusion. If they fail, the sorcerer takes control of the subject’s actions for a number of moments. If they command the subject to act in a suicidal way, the target becomes more able to break the effect. While in possession of a mortal body, the caster's body lies in a deep sleep. When the spell ends, the subject risks gaining mutation. * Subvert Strength - The sorcerer's hand glows with queer blue spots. A nonmagical inanimate object they next touch loses its hardness, becoming soft and malleable. Steel bends, glass folds, rock becomes putty. If they cast this spell on a weapon, it bends or even breaks if used in combat. On armour, it ceases to offer protection, losing all armour points in the affected location (and if it takes a hit, armour there is destroyed). They may only affect an object of up to two cubic yards. The caster can shape this material as they like, and the object remains soft and wax-like for a number of minutes. T * Transformation of Tzeentch - Chosen target that fails to resist the spell collapses helplessly as his body undergoes a series of horrific transformations. When the spell expires, the target mutates for each moment under the influence of the spell. * Treason of Tzeentch - Strains of magic twist through the target's mind, confusing their goals, motivations, and nullifying their skills and aptitudes. * Tzeentch's Blessing - The caster cries out to Tzeentch for the Dark God’s blessing. They are answered with either a permanent mutation, or granted knowledge of a spell from any Lore to their repertoire for one day. * Tzeentch's Fire Storm - Causes a blasphemous storm of purple flame to erupt anywhere the sorcerer designates within a large area. All creatures in range suffer horrific injury. Those slain by Tzeentch’s Fire Storm are incinerated, transforming into pink ash that blows away in the wind. But that’s not all. The ashes swirl about for a moment and finally coalesce into Pink Horrors of Tzeentch, one for each victim slain. These creatures are not under the caster's control, and they attack the closest creatures to them. They eventually grow weary of this world and return to the Realm of Chaos after a minute or so. V * Violet Fire - A chosen victim must show enough strength of character, lest he disappear into the Realm of Chaos to be instructed by his new master. Y * Yellow Fire - The Sorcerer is surrounded by a shield of fire that blocks enemy attacks. Lore of Zuvassin D * Detect Chaos Taint: When this spell is cast, the caster instantly becomes aware of each and every effect that Chaos has had upon a single creature. This includes all mutations, all psychological effects (such as insanity gained from encounters with Chaos), and the effects of Radici's potions (made of Chaos Plants). I * Invoke Cleansing Fire of Zuvassin: This spell calls down the Cleansing Fire of Zuvassin to undo the effects of Chaos. Before the spell is cast, the patient must be inside the apparatus and the lid must be closed. Sources * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Tome of Corruption ** : pg. 206 ** : pg. 210 ** : pg. 211 ** : pg. 213 ** : pg. 214 ** : pg. 215 ** : pg. 216 ** : pg. 217 ** : pg. 218 ** : pg. 219 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 2nd ED -- Core Rules ** : pg. 160 * : Warhammer Fantasy: Storm of Magic ** : pg. 46 ** : pg. 47 * : Warhammer Armies: Hordes of Chaos (7th Edition) ** : pg. 42 ** : pg. 43 ** : pg. 44 ** : pg. 45 * : Mordheim Rulebook ** : pg. 43 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Realms of Sorcery ** : pg. 234 ** : pg. 235 ** : pg. 236 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- Something Rotten in Kislev ** : pg. 97 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 1st ED -- The Dying of the Light ** : pg. 62 * : Warhammer Fantasy RPG 4th Edition -- Core Rulebook ** : pg. 257 es:Magia del Caos Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Sorcerers Category:Dark Magic Category:C Category:S